ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 23rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 23rd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 22, 1996 and broadcast on CBS. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (producer), Francesca James (supervising producer), Jerry Balme (coordinating producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer), Lisa de Cazotte (coordinating producer), Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer), Gary Tomlin (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Tom Langan (co-executive producer), Stephen Wyman (supervising producer), Jeanne Haney (senior coordinating producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer), David Shaughnessy (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Heather Hill, Frank Pacelli, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Betty Rothenberg, Sally McDonald, Dan Brumett, Robbin Phillips, Don Jacob, Bob Welsh''' *''All My Children'' - Christopher Goutman, Henry Kaplan, Conal O'Brien, James A. Baffico, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Robin Maizes, Sybil Weinberger, Rusty Swope, Penny Bergman, Tamara P. Grady *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein, Phil Sogard, Randy Robbins, Sheryl Harmon, Roger Inman, Fran De Simone, Joseph H. Lumer, Jerry Masterson *''General Hospital'' - Shelley Curtis, Joseph Behar, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Alan Pultz, Ron Cates, Christine R. Magarian, Carol Scott, Richard Amos, Craig McManus, Doug Hayden Writing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Agnes Nixon (writer) (creator), Lorraine Broderick (head writer), Megan McTavish (headwriter), Hal Corley (writer), Frederick Johnson (writer), N. Gail Lawrence (writer), Jeff Beldner (writer), Karen Lewis (writer), Elizabeth Smith (writer), Michelle Patrick (writer), Bettina F. Bradbury (writer), Judith Donato (writer), Kathleen Klein (writer), Ralph Wakefield (writer), Pete T. Rich (writer)' *Another World'' - Tom King, Craig Carlson, Carolyn Culliton, Harding Lemay, Lorraine Broderick, Janet Iacobuzio, Victor Miller, Samuel D. Ratcliffe, Shelly Altman, Elizabeth Snyder, Christopher Whitesell, Peter Brash, Sharon Epstein, Kathleen Kennedy, Sofia Landon Geier, Mimi Leahey, Elizabeth Page, Kathy Ebel, Loren Segan, Michelle Poteet Lisanti *''As the World Turns'' - Juliet Law Packer, Richard Culliton, Garin Wolf, Don Chastain, Christina Covino, Caroline Franz, Patti Dizenzo, Scott Hamner, Susan Kirshenbaum, John Kuntz, Meredith Post, Mary Ryan, Addie Walsh, Lorin Wertheimer *''One Life to Live'' - Michael Malone, Josh Griffith, Jean Passanante, Richard Backus, David Colson, Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold, Becky Cole, Mike Cohen, Lisa Connor Lead Actor *'WIN: ''Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, ''Another World)'' *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, General Hospital) *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, 'The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live) *Jensen Buchanan (Vicky Hudson, Another World) *Linda Dano (Felicia Gallant, Another World) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, ''Guiding Light)' *Frank Beaty (Brent Lawrence, ''Guiding Light) *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *David Forsyth (John Hudson, Another World) *Michael Sutton (Stone Cates, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Anna Holbrook (Sharlene Frame, ''Another World)' *Rosalind Cash (Mary Mae Ward, ''General Hospital) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, The Young and the Restless) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Tonya Lee Williams (Olivia Barber, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *'WIN: Kevin Mambo (Marcus Williams, ''Guiding Light)' *Nathan Fillion (Joey Buchanan, ''One Life to Live) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Shemar Moore (Malcolm Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Joshua Morrow (Nick Newman, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, ''General Hospital)' *Kimberly J. Brown (Marah Lewis, ''Guiding Light) *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, As the World Turns) *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts The creative arts ceremony was held on May 18, 1996. Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Ed Dolan, Anthony Butch Inglese, Joe Gallant, Tim Pankewicz, Jon Hopkins, Robert Drew Primrose, Anthony Valentino, Eric Shuttleworth, Thomas J. Bornkamp, Richard Sens Jr., William J. Van Den Noort''' *''All My Children'' - Stan Talarek (boom operator), Dino Santoro (boom operator), Robert Cardelli (post production mixer), David Gordon (boom operator), Vincent Senatore (boom operator), Glen Heil (sound effects mixer), Dick Roes (post production mixer), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Roy Carch (sound effects mixer), Mel Jackson (boom operator), Serge Ossorguine (sound effects mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Alan James (sound effects mixer), Ashley Howe (post production mixer) *''The City'' - Nancy Mannon (mixer fx), William John Deblock (mixer fx), John Williams (rf/fp), Glen Heil (post-production fx mixer), Robert Cardelli (post-production mixer), Edward Raab (boom operator), Carla Nation Reed (boom operator), Edward J. Garofalo Jr. (rf/fp), Robert T. Smith (post-production mixer), Dick Roes (post-production mixer), Rich Jacob (mixer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ralph Cruse (boom operator), Jacqueline Frazier (boom operator), Bruce Bottone (production mixer), Patricia Stites (boom operator), Al Taddeo (boom operator), Mike Gitzen (boom operator), Jim Thomas (music mixer), Tom Kafka (sound effects mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electric Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Joel Binger (camera operator), Dean Lamont (camera operator), Ted Morales (camera operator), Gordon T. Sweeney (camera operator), Roberto Bosio (video), Scha Jani (video)' *''As the World Turns - Dave Hersh (electronic camera), John Hannel (electronic camera), Dan Flaherty (electronic camera), John Kokinis (video), Larry DesGaines (electronic camera), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Tim Patryk (electronic camera), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), Claus Stuhlweissenburg (electronic camera), Steve Scalcione (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Arnold Giordano (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Bill Vignari (senior video), Tom Stallone (electronic camera) Outstanding Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Brian W. McRae, Tony Girolami''' *''All My Children'' - Donna Larson, Dan Kinsley, Thomas Winberry *''The City'' - Candice Dunn, Sean Conklin, Rick DiGregorio *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski, Donald P. De Simone, Mark Torromeo Outstanding Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Jonathan Firstenberg, Robyn Cutler, Michael Licari, Rick Rhodes, Ron Cohen, John Henry Kreitler, Wes Boatman, Danny Lawrence, Jon E. Young, David Grant, Barry De Vorzon, Richard Hazard, Edward Dzubak, Allan Bellink''' *''As the World Turns'' - Donovan Sylvest (music director), Jill Diamond (supervisor/director/arranger), Robert Bard (composer), Michael Licari (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Fritz Brekeller (composer), Tom Desisto (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Robert Sands (composer) Outstanding Art Direction/Set Direction/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The City - Boyd Dumrose, John Magoun, Eric Harriz''' *''General Hospital'' - Mercer Barrows (art director), Matthew C. Jacobs (production designer), Richard Haase (set decorator), Jim Jones (set decorator), Daniel Proett (set decorator) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Norman Wadell (art director), William Hultstrom (production designer) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Miller, Steve Howard''' *''All My Children'' - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker, Robin Orloff *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lori Ann Robinson Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The City - John Tumino, Stephen Cali, Jack Hierl''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Fred Rodey, Jim Jewell *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett, Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron Outstanding Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Paul Gebbia, Joseph Cola, Helen M. Gallagher, Josephine Rosa''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Donna Moss, Chris Escobosa, Christine Lai-Johnson *''The Young and the Restless'' - Patti Denney, Ralph Wilcox, Barry Wittman, Scott Readwine Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Freakazoid! from Freakazoid! - Richard Stone (composer), Tom Ruegger (lyricist) (Warner Bros. Television)' *''Another World - Chuck DeAngelo (composer/lyricist), Robert Sands (composer/lyricist) *''As the World Turns'' - Ron Brawer (lyricist), Barry Allen Rowe (composer) *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' - Paul Simon Outstanding Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Really Wild Animals - Michael Saz, Andrew Carl Wilk''' *''CNN Newsroom'' - Linda Paris *''Day & Date'' - Ian Dawson, Marco Bacich, John Ridgway, Jerry Steele, Chris Williamson *''One Life to Live'' - Paul Newman, Billy Pittard *''Ricki Lake'' - Suzanne Kiley, Billy Pittard *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' - Suzanne Kiley, Thalia Kalodimos, Ed Sullivan, Harriet Seitler Outstanding Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Kathy Weltman, Carlos Pelz''' *''Guiding Light'' - Phyllis Sagnelli, Carol 'Ci Ci' Campbell, Ralph Stanzione *''The Young and the Restless'' - Russell Latham (key hairstylist), Hitomi Golba (hairstylist), Annette M. Jones (hairstylist), Mira Wilder (hairstylist) Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 8 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 7 Nominations / 2 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The City'' - 4 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Livs'' - 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 10 Nominations / 6 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 4 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 16 Nominations / 1 Win Category:Daytime Emmys